legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Its Upside down Part 1 (LW)
Its Upside down part 1 is the fourteeth episode of Legoland Wars season 1 and is the season finaly. This episode is a three parter, the first multi part episode of Legoland Wars. Its about the ultimate attack the aliens do to Legoland. Plot The episode starts with scenes of alien ships landing on The Droid Alliances home planet, Drodia. The Aliens talk with them befor a small fight takes place and some kind of keys are taken off a droid. There are a few scenes of an asteroid flying through space as well. The Aliens then landed on the asteroid and enter a cave inside of it. Back at Legoland there are scenes of the planets satellites rotating and activating, suddenly a satellite is seen shooting fast them all at full speed towards the planet. Legoland guide it into an uninhabited area before it crashes and explodes. Dave then says that thats the second one today, somethings going on. The Droid asteroid appears to be some kind of space vessel as there is a facility inside. But at the wheel of it there is, General Scaro. He is alive and well but very scared. He contacts General Stiner and tells him that him and his aliens have taken control of the asteroid. Stiner says good work and that it was a good idea to have you do this mission instead of killing you after your last failure. The people at legoland work all day trying to find out the cause of the failing satellites but with no luck they give up and class it as malfunctions. Everyone knows better but its no important as winning the war. Little did they know but with those satellites gone there is a big hole in there local sensors. James goes down to the newly opened clone hanger under legoland. This hanger will hold of of the clones and vehicles and make sure there safe instead of being out in the open. James cuts the ribbon and all the clones move in. On the asteroid Scaro contacts Stiner again and says that the auto pilot and that him and his aliens could leave. Stiner says no you and the aliens are going to stay in the asteroid and complete the mission manually. Scaro begs not to but Stiner makes him stay. The aliens take the asteroid ship to legoland. As there is a mega hole in their sensors they fly right passed them. Finally Scaro puts the ship into full speed and suicidely pilots it straight into legoland. Area 2 of legoland erupts into a massive explosion spewing out black smoke. The episode ends there with a to be continued. Extra Information In the episode Ambush, Stiner bribes a legoland soldier to give the aliens access codes to legolands main computer system. In the episode General In Hiding Stiner purposely allows himself to be captured so he will be taken to a legoland base. Once there he used the codes to access legolands computer system and programed legolands satellites to crash on the specific date the aliens were planning on destroying legoland. Finally, alien general Scaro takes over a Droid Alliance ship and pilots it into legoland killing himself but doing major damage to legoland. That was there massive final plan to destroy them.# Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1